My Guild's Lustful Marathon
by NekoMan13
Summary: A lusty wave of heat has swept through my guilds. No one's safe from this wave, whether they be succubus, human, demon, vampire, cruznik, incubus, or anything else. If it's humanoid & has a gender, it's getting a screwin'. I must say that my lust containers are gonna be depleted when I'm through with this. Anyway, there's my basic plot. Enjoy my lemony essence.
1. The First, Lemony Chapter of Many

**Author: hey guys. First lemon I've posted so yeah. My guild on Elsword wanted this & I want them to stop pestering me. Every chapter will be a one-shot with 2 or more of a guild member. Thank the lord I don't put myself in this. Anyway, this chapter contains the huge cupped Nicki with ,the one person that she is trying to get the attention of at the moment, Luke. These will come pretty slow since I need time to update it every so often & I can't think of some solid plots.**

* * *

**_Warning: reader's caution is recommended. If you cannot handle sexual content then leave this story now_**

**_you have been warned_**

**_Luke's POV_**

I'd just gotten out of my shower when my love interest in the guild glomped me. She always did this when she was "In the Mood" so's to speak. "Nicki, can you please lay off. I just came out of the-" I was interrupted by Nicki slamming her lips against mine. I was enveloped in the scent of strawberries as well as the taste of them. It was a full minute before we broke for air. When I looked into her eyes, I saw that they were clouded. Possibly from her lust. All that I cared about that moment was her. I then picked her up as if she were my bride & carried her to my room. When we got there, I gently laid her down & began to undress her. When I was done, I gazed down upon the seraph before me. I then began to massage her chest in circular motions earning me a few moans as I occasionally pinched the erect buds on them. I soon began to suck on said buds, earning even more moans, I even heard her say my name. My right hand soon began to reach for her groin & ,when they reached that area, they began to rub the entrance. I soon began to insert one of my fingers into the leaking entrance. I had to use something to plug it but one finger wasn't enough. It just earned me more moans & even more wet, flowing juices. I then resorted to lapping it up but I couldn't keep up with how fast it was flowing. What made it even more difficult was the growing tightness in my pants.

**Nicki's POV**

How did Luke get so good this? My body was arching & my toes were actually curling. I pulled him by his head further into my pussy so that he could bring me even further to my climax. I then noticed the tent that'd formed in his pants. I stopped him & began to undress him. When I finally got his shirt, pants, & boxers off, I was left facing something that I was a bit scared of. He looked larger than when we had our last session. I then began to stroke his hard member, earning a grunt from him. I continued this until he looked fit to burst. I then put a "magical" ring on the base of his hardened penis that prevented him from climaxing. I then took his hardened cock between my two breasts & began to do the same I did with my breasts as I did with my hands. When I looked up Luke's face, I couldn't help but grin. I then positioned him my wet entrance & lowered myself onto him. I was right about him growing since our last session. When he began to move underneath me, his "head" brushed up against the entrance to my womb. If we kept this for much longer, I'd go off the deep end.

**Luke's POV**

Unlike the last time we did it, she had tightened. I also felt something I didn't feel before. Something that kissed my cock's head every time I went in all the way inside. & every time I did that, she would tighten even more. As I picked up my speed, Nicki began to tighten even further. I was so far passed my time of climaxing that I was practically moving with my carnal energy. When Nicki finally gave me the freedom to release, I paid back her teasing by climaxing within her. I thrust one more time into her before I did so. I'd also gotten past the thing that was sucking on me & came within a cavernous area. With our energy spent, we fell into a deep sleep. With me next to her. Stuffing my face into her hair & her cuddling into my chest.

* * *

_****_**Author:**Who the hell thought I'd end it like this?

*Nicki & Luke raise their hands*

**Author: **Anyway, next one will release soon enough. Which is a couple of days. *smiles* Until next time, Sayaonara mina


	2. Sub-story: Chapter 1

**Author: By the name of this chapter, you'd guess that they're gonna be screwing screws into a tree, right? well, nope. They're gonna be using their each other's bodies to their hearts content in a tree. This will be a bit awkward since I have heard of some of the stuff I've wrote in hear but will never be able to actually see the reaction of the male without it being in just a few panels. Anyway, onto the the chapter.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally, where are you!?"called out Jerry. He's a nice guy but I don't know if he'd return my feelings. That's why whenever I want to try & think, I go to my elven haven. This time, however, was different. This trip to my haven was about Jerry confessing to me. I was so happy that I accidentally fled. His voice resonated through out my entire consciousness. Those words are what I'll keep close to my heart for the remainder of my life. When Jerry'd confessed, he'd said," Ally, I haven't been helping you just because we're guild mates. The truth is that I've also found you very attractive & this is something I wanted to tell you from the start. I...love...you..." I was just stunned that I didn't know what to say. What did come out was just stuttering. I must've looked like an idiot so I just ran. When I noticed him trying to climb up to me, I panicked & jumped. I fell on top of him but ended up with him above me. I saw that his face was beet red. At that point, I'd recovered from his confession & said my feelings to him. "Jerry, for some time now, I've had feelings for you too." With that said , I kissed him for what felt like an eternity. An eternity that I'd enjoyed. When we broke for air, we stared into each other's eyes. Why had I not noticed his cerulean eyes sooner?

Jerry's POV

When I noticed that Ally was pulling me towards a tree, I knew that she was taking me somewhere only elven guild members & the people they invite are allowed to go. When we got to a door, she unlocked it & I was met with a sight I didn't expect from someone who's roots are in the forest. (Author's Note: XD didn't even mean to put that joke or something in there.) I saw posters with the sea crashing against each other. Magnificent ships were sailing the ocean blue with dolphins jumping outta the water to be seen by its passengers. I then noticed a very well drawn picture. It had an elf & a man holding hands & kissing just as the ocean crashed against the nearby rock. It was a sight that I'd only dreamed of happening. I then heard Ally's voice in a seductive tone. when I saw her, she was wearing semi-transparent underwear with the door locked. How could I ignore this beautiful woman in front of me. I kissed her with every feeling I've had for her. She yelped in surprise but slowly began to accept me even more. She then nipped my lower lip, asking for entrance into my mouth & I allowed her. As she explored the cavern that was my mouth, I explored her's. While we did this, I picked her up & gently laid her down on her bed. When we broke for air, I immediately got to work. My unsteady hands soon found all the correct things to do in order to make her moan in pleasure. My left hand slowly began to move towards her wet entrance to begin exploration.

Ally's POV

As I moaned to Jerry's touched, I noticed something that seemed painful developing in his pants. "Jerry, stop," I said & that's just what he did, being the kind guy he is. I then flipped our positions so that I could see him un-hindered. I began to work at his pants until I saw a tent from his boxers. When I removed said boxers I gasped at how large it was. I became even more curious & took it in my hands. He seemed to find pleasure in this & began to stroke the hard cock. Jerry seemed to enjoy this as well & I kept at this pace of stroking it until a white liquid shot out of the tip. I was still curious so I licked all of it off of my hand as well as his hard member. It was bittersweet, like all things in life. When I noticed that I too became even more aroused, I gave into my lust to see what I had to do next. As my lust driven body went to work, I saw that I was to take the still hard genetalia into my mouth & suck on it. As my body did this, I swung my hips to be above Jerry's face. I was soon greeted with the sensation of his tongue against me. I soon felt one of his fingers go inside me & I just couldn't take it anymore. I'd simply climaxed but my body craved for more. Jerry felt the same for he'd switched our positions again.

I placed his penis at my vagina. (Author's note: I ran outta things to call these things paragraphs ago & I am not going any dirtier for the female genetalia.) He looked at me for approval & I nodded yes. He kissed me so that the pain would be less noticeable. As he did this, I felt a small pain where we were connecting, sign that I was no longer a virgin. He really did love me for he kept at a slow pace so that my body could get used to him.

"More..."

"What was that?"he answered

"Do me harder, Jerry!"

After I'd said that, I was plunged into a world of bliss for he gave his all for both our enjoyment. I soon heard the words," I'm almost there," I knew he was about to cum/ejaculate/climax. (Another author's note: Yeah, I didn't know what to say the point.) I hugged my legs around his waist, keeping him from pulling out. "It's alright, you can cum inside me. I want to give up my elven heritage so that I may live with you for the rest of both our lives," I'd moaned. When he did cum, we were both sent into a world of bliss that only we knew for each other. He then collapsed above me & we shared what must have been our tenth kiss for the day. We soon fell into a world of sleep after he'd rolled off of me. We pulled the covers over us & snuggled into his chest. His heartbeat becoming my lullaby.

* * *

Author: Great, another lemon finished. I wanna know if I'm getting really good at these or if I'm just staying at the same lemony, descriptive level.

Jerry & Ally: *blushing furiously*

Author: Any way, leave what ever you think is needed in order to improve besides my own penmanship. That I will keep with for I still need to keep my real penmanship really good. Other than that, thanks for reading. *closes book & screen turns black*


	3. Sub-story: Chapter 2

**Well, seems as though this story won't end just yet. It seems as though some drama happened & now I have a new couple to play with. *rubs hands together in anticipation* I can't wait until I have released this. Oh wait, I have, since you're reading this. Anywho, just read on & you'll see who're together in this one.**

* * *

I watched as she fled. I'd given her my all & she didn't stay. My heart may never recover from this heart break, considering it's my 5th. I just ran to my room & locked myself inside. I heard a knock on my door & I just yelled," Go away. I don't need anyone." I heard a female voice behind the door. "Jerry, don't stay in there. You'll starve if you don't eat," said Rebecca. The ninja was silent, waiting for a response from me. "Becky, just leave me alone," I called out. I then heard faint footsteps trailing away. I sat there for the rest of the night, crying until I sleep took me away.

-an entire month of sorrow passes-

I was shoved out by Debi before the door was slammed on me. I guess I really had to go somewhere with my money. I looked over what I had & before I could look up, I was at a store I thought I'd never go into. I saw toys as far back as the counter & the windows were tinted so that no one could see inside. I saw a boy toy that I thought would help me & I was practically swindled outta my money, due to my idiocy in going there. When I returned, I saw that the entire building was cleaned. I tried to sneak off to my room to try out my new toy, but, due to Debi being a ninja, she was able to sneak up on me. I jumped when I heard her say," What's in the bag?" I jumped & it must've dropped outta my bag for the next thing I knew, I was being accused by her that I was betraying his memories with Ally. Then, something weird occurred. She then pulled me to her room & kissed me. When I finally noticed what she was wearing, my nose began to bleed. She was in a maid outfit used for cosplay. I had a fetish for them for quite some time & I seemed to still have it. She noticed this & sat down on her bed with her legs spread open. What I heard just blew what I thought of her outta proportion. "You know, you don't have to use that thing. I could help you, just tell me when you want to have your stress relieved." You would not believe how red she was while she was saying that. I'd liked her for quite some time, around the same time I got my fetish. I tried to love but her seductive voice kept me inside her room. She then kissed me as though she loved me. When we broke, I just stared into her eyes. Eyes as purple as the void of forever & beauty that is eternal. I try to leave again but Debi stops me again with a hug. The guild was perverted, yes, but the "hugs" that usually went around were not ordinary ones. Although this one was. "Please, I want to help you, Jerry. I can't stand to see you hurting any more than you already have," she told me. What she said next shocked me for she'd said the three words that I'd heard many times over. "I love you." Oh how they stung my heart. When Ally left me, I'd taken a vow to never love again. For I feared of more heartbreak. I just tried to wrench myself from her grasp but somehow she had me handcuffed to her bed posts before I could do anything.

"I may not be like her, but I will stay with you. So please, just stop crying yourself to sleep. Everyone who's still in is worrying about you. I am especially worried. Ever since we'd met, I'd felt a pain in my heart that won't go away. Not the kind that you don't want. It's a pain that you'd want to keep for the rest of your life. Jerry, I truly love you & I'd never betray or lie to you," was all she had to say before I gave in. I just got lost in her eyes. A void that truly sucked all things into it. A void that I wanted. Being the person I am, I broke the rope that tied my regular arm & burned the other with a controlled heat source from my nasod arm. I returned my arm to its leisurely form, undid the back on her outfit, and began to caress Debi's breasts.

This seemed to arouse her more than it was to even feel them. They'd grown a full cup size from the time she joined and were now C cups. My fingers were barely visible in the soft ocean that were her breasts. She flinched, but didn't pull back. She seemed to have felt a jolt of electricity run through her. Her back had arched, showing a sign that I remember from my time with Ally. I shook my head, making the thought go away. I vowed I wouldn't dwell on the past, especially when I was in a situation like this. I began to rub her breasts in clockwise motions, causing her to moan continuously. I took a hardening bud into my mouth & began to suck on it. This caused her to gasp & soon return to moaning.

While I sucked on one hardening bud, I massaged the other breast. Soon my right hand began to "head south" as you might say. I rubbed her clitoris through her wet panties, which caused her to pull my head in farther into her chest. I decided to really get to work on her and slid the fabric of her underwear aside, took my mouth off of her breast, and began to "devour" her wet entrance. As she moaned louder and louder with every lick, she pushed my head further and further in to reach farther into her. Soon she cried out," Jerry, stop teasing me! I want your hit thing in me right now! I want you to turn me inside-out!" I obliged her by taking my face from her crotch area and soon readied my own against her pussy. Since I was practically like my best friend, I slowly eased into her, but she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled in so fast that I would've just shoved with enough force. From what I could feel, she'd already came, since the walls of her pussy were constricting around me. I had to stay still or else I'd have gone over the edge as well. When she finally calmed down, I began to move. Slowly, but gradually quickening my pace. Soon she was moaning my name as though it were a jutsu's name. (A/N:Yeah I went there with Naruto. Bite me. *A random dog bites my pant leg* NOT LITERALLY!* She climaxed yet again, this time I couldn't stop myself from cumming as well. Her legs were around my waist the entire time &, while she was climaxing, pulled me in to cum inside her. Her final moans before fainting from the ecstasy were swallowed by the kiss we shared. I was also exhausted & went to sleep right next to her. I guess I'm not an ugly crow after all.

* * *

**So, here's another lemony chapter & the beginning of a sub-story I'm gonna do. Anyway, take care everyone. Until next time, I'm a half-cat & you're humanoid as well. Bye~~ *turns into a cat & walks away from view***


	4. Sub-story: Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Your website's friendly Neko is back for another chapter. In this one, Jerry will have a pleasant surprise. You'll know what it is once I get to it. Although, you can guess what that surprise is from the title of this story, can't you?**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

As Jerry returns from his last dungeon run before resting, he is met with a site that he thought he would never see. All his past loves were in his room & a bottle of sake was in each of their hands. Did they come to apologize for choosing someone else? Or have they come to try & poison him? Let's find out, shall we.

**Jerry's POV**

_Why are they all here!? What's more, how do Catherine, Ally, Katy, Anne, & Bella _(Not the freakin' Twilight Bella. I'd rather have Twilight not even be a thought) _know where my room were. Catherine, Katy, Anne, & Bella weren't even supposed to know which guild I transferred to! _I was practically in a state similar to that of a deer in the headlights of an incoming vehicle. I was pulled into my own room by Catherine only to be sitting down at my desk. I was poured 5 glasses of sake. The first 4 were non-alcoholic but the fifth tasted a bit off. Soon, my vision became blurry. I passed out & I was soon met with a sight that I really wish weren't true. Laying all around in my room were Ally, Katy, Catherine, Anne, Debi, & Bella. My memories of the previous night were foggy, but I was able to piece them together from what I saw in my memories.

**-Flashback-**

As I fell to my side, an unknown force lifted me up. My body multiplied by 20 bodies. 15 grabbed the girls, tore their clothes off, & proceeded to screwing each of them. Debi must have heard the commotion coming from my room because she soon appeared in my door way. She was pulled in & the door was slammed shut.

**Jerry's own 3rd person view**

As my clones did each of the girls, I payed attention to how they did each one. Ally was being done doggy style, anally, & giving fellatio to three clones. She was on her hands & knees with a clone sticking his cock into her mouth, one on his knees stuffing his cloney cock into her mouth. Due to Anne's smaller body, the clones on her were moving quicker than the other groups. Bella was on top of a clone with her breasts pointing upward & a clone screwing her ass while another fucked her pussy & a third giving itself a tit job with her pettanko boobs. Katy was riding a clone while whacking off 2 clones onto her body, sucking on one & switching to the other every once & awhile. Debi was practically being gangbanged by me. she was sucking, jacking, anally fucking, & vaginally fucking all at once. My own conciousness was feeling all the sensations at once. Anne's tight ass, Ally's warm mouth, Katy's soft yet tightening pussy, & Debi in general. All my clones came all at once. The girls were all covered in the seed that came from my clones. All of my clones soon began to give off an eerie glow, floated upward, & all converged into one body next to Debi.**  
**

**-End Flashback-**

My body soon began to feel tired again, since I'd climaxed at least a dozen times last night. I fell onto Debi's breasts & soon fell into a very, very, very deep sleep.

* * *

**My main OC: *has a nosebleed* Dude, wtf!?**

**Me: It was an idea that I wanted to try out on a friend of mine. Don't worry man. I may have past loves, but they were all crushes, rumors, & childish promises that couldn't be kept.**

**Both of us:*silence***

**Me: Anyway, review to tell me your opinion & make sure to stop by my polls. take care. *curls up into my kitty bed***


End file.
